(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder container, a cleaning device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that form a toner image, transfer the toner image to a medium such as a sheet, and fix the toner image. Such image forming apparatuses include a cleaning device that cleans an image carrier by removing residual substances such as toner, which remain on the image carrier after the image has been transferred, from the image carrier. It is necessary that the cleaning device have a structure for preventing residual substances that have been once recovered from leaking from the cleaning device.